This apparatus is of the type in which there is provided at the back and above the bowl a box comprising besides a water tank for flushing of the toilet and a tank of disinfecting and cleaning product, a mechanism for removing the seat that has just been used and replacing it with a clean, disinfected seat, this mechanism essentially comprising two endless chains or the like with which is associated an electric drive motor, each seat is connected by its back edge to the two endless chains. Means are provided for guiding the seats along their travel in the box, and means are provided for automatically controlling the opening of a door allowing the passage of the seats as well as means for washing of each seat brought into the box comprising especially a spraying ramp placed inside the box.
Such an installation is already known from previous French Pat. No. 85 06175 in the name of the applicant.
In this known apparatus, driving of the endless chains and opening of the door are performed by two different motors, which obviously complicates the apparatus and makes it more expensive. Further, no means for locking the door in closed position is provided, so that water can flow out through it to the outside of the apparatus during the cleaning process.